Shadowed Waters: Story of a Hero
by Renegade Zero
Summary: See inside for full and better summary. Read an' Review please


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. Nor any songs I might use, or anything else that may get mentioned. All Original Characters (such as Vaan) Belong to me. Stealing them will result in me using my Authores' power and hurling many, many XBoxes at you.  
  
**Summary**: It's always a human that's the hero, right? Well, this is a story with a twist, no doubt. Filled with dangers, challenges and one unwilling Hero, and an entity forcing him to do so, to save her trainer. Did I forget to mention that it's a race against time, to save all time? Well, I'm not the only one as what looked like an Umbreon (but isn't) ropes the most powerful pokemon on earth (Mewtwo) into saving a bunch of humans, from what seems to be another dumb Rocket plot.  
Only, the plot isn't so dumb.  
Just a whole boat load of all kinds of dangers.  
Being a hero was never easy..._  
  
**_- I'm a lover, I'm a winner, I'm a fighter  
Gonna set your soul on fire  
I'm a lover, I'm a Renegade Fighter  
Gonna set your soul on fire   
I'm a lover, I'm a sinner, I'm a fighter  
Gonna set your soul on fire   
I'm a lover, I'm a Renegade Fighter  
Gonna set your soul on fire -  
Renegade Fighter, by Zed_**  
  
_What makes a person a true hero or heroine? Is it the gallent deeds? The stead fast loyalty? The undying or unwavering sense of justice? Is it the self sacrifice they do for others? Or is it something else?_  
  
**_- Chapter One -_**  
  
Mewtwo looked over the city of Goldenrod. His dark blue violet eyes scanned the streets as the moon hovered in the sky behind him while starts twinkled in the surprisingly clear night sky. An old and tattered cloak adorned his form to keep the slight chill in the air away from his body. Mewtwo could use his psychic powers to keep himself warm, but it was dangerous times to do so now as he wasn't the only one here. He could feel something was about to happen. Mewtwo just didn't know what, when or where.  
  
Sighing, the light cream/lavender pokemon knelt and shifted his weight. Sitting down on the edge of the roof and used his tail as balance. Mewtwo let his mind wander through memories of the past. It had been exactly seven years since that life changing moment. When Mewtwo had learned not all humans were greedy, evil creatures. And four years since that boy; Ash Ketchum, saved him from a fate worse than death when he had willingly given up everything to save his fellow clones. His, friends. And not only had Ash saved him, but the other two. Mewtwo had only heard their names fleetingly as he let them go, without wiping their memory this time. Even the two fools of Team Rocket and the Meowth.  
  
And he was still free. So, it wasn't all a waste.  
  
As the psychic cat settled in for what he assumed would be a long night of doing nothing but thinking, he was rudely brought out of his thoughts by a harsh cry of his name. Or acctually, an ear greating. Glass shattering, warbling, tone deaf scream of his name as Pikatwo came hurtling over some of the obsticals in his way on the roof. To Mewtwo.  
  
"Mewtwo! Mewtwo!" Pikatwo panted out, breath harsh as he all but collapsed at Mewtwo's back. '_What is it, Pikatwo?_' Mewtwo asked, praying the Pikachu hadn't raised another false alarm. Or had fallen for Meowtwo's tricks again.  
  
"Rockets!"  
  
If Mewtwo was surprised, he didn't show it. Although if he hadn't been who he was, Mewtwo would have been cursing the humans to the heavens. Fallen off the roof of the building due to being shocked by their moronic actions all the time or just had screamed at the moon.  
  
Mewtwo did nothing as Pikatwo expected a reply. Action, or even a half hearted explicit from the psychic clone. But nothing came forth from Mewtwo. Laying his ears flat to his head, Pikatwo turned and made a motion to something hidden in the shadows. Slowly, and as if afraid of being attacked by the very creature that had helped save her, the dark fox formed. Twin ears drooped by the sides of her head while the rings on them glew darkly. A perfect circle of gold adorned her head while dark blood red eyes took in both the electric mouse and the psyschic's forms. She limped, as her left leg had been damaged; blood flowing freely just above the ringlett there. And like the rest all her golden spots were dim. Not flashing, nor glowing softly like they should have. Her ebony coat was matted. Blood and dirt having mixed in placed to create gastly knots and gnarls.  
  
"Mewtwo," Pikatwo panted out harshly. "This is Seth. Her trainer was stolen. Along with ten others, as she claims."  
  
Mewtwo turned his head slightly, glancing out of the corners of his eyes at the Umbreon. '_And why should I help you?_' Mewtwo asked the dark fox. Not expecting the answer that came.  
  
Her fur bristled and the pokemon's lip quivered while a soft snarl escaped the fox's mouth. "I shall hunt you down, and give you the same ending my trainer may recive at the hands of these foul, vile creatures claiming to be human."  
  
Mewtwo, the strongest of all pokemon. The one that could even be greater than that which had fallen from the meteor and faced Rayquaza barely a year ago. Felt fear at the words of this pokemon. And Mewtwo had never felt fear before.  
  
'_You can barely stand. Let alone fight_.'  
  
The pokemon laughed harshly, almost brazenly at Mewtwo's decleration. "I have been pulled from my home, by a human's machine. And instead of taking responcibility, he pawned me off on the girl, I now call my trainer. She nursed me back to health. Used money other's thought to be wasted on having me groomed everyday just to make me feel better. Then, as we were on the cruise with other trainers, she could have rescued herself. For she had that damn Feraligatr with her.  
  
"But no, she does something human and be's unselfish. Letting herself be caught to try and help the older trainers keep the younger one's also taken, in line. To prevent a slaughter of youngsters.

"She is no heroine, Mewtwo. She could die. And I would hate for that to happen, as would the others... she is a good human. And we like being able to claim her as our trainer."  
  
'_You would die in the effort. And that is still no reason for me to help you_.'  
  
Seth grinned darkly, and Mewtwo felt another shiver of fear despite his best efforts.  
  
"Why Mewtwo, would you let your own human die by their hands? For among those taken of the elder trainers. Was not only my own. But one Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Oooh," Pikatwo started as Mewtwo whirled around and almost fell over as he turned to face the dark fox standing before him. Mewtwo took in the darkly grinning shape before him. A true tremmor of fear struck his heart and chilled him to the core. The cape like fabric slipped from his grip and fell to the streets far, far below. '_What did you say?_'  
  
But The Umbreon ignored him, turning to the Pikachu clone. "Is he always like this?"  
  
"No," Pikatwo started. "Sometimes he's worse."  
  
**- Meanwhile -**  
  
Vaan Ruth looked at the little kids huddled near her. Looking up and over, the fifteen year old spied Ash as he tried to reason with one of the older trainers. Older than her atleast, but still younger than him. But, she mused, being the younger one was alright. Atleast her charges were silent. A few sniffled, but they remained silent. Mostly. She grimaced at the thought of what the creeps had threatened as punishment if they hadn't shut up.  
  
_Oooh_, she thought, _if only they had chosen Amon's pokeball. Not even an electrical pokemon was safe from him when he got going_. But instead of choosing the massive Feraligatr's ball, they had chosen one of the others. And out had come a pokemon Vaan hadn't even heard of before. It was small, bird like. Blue with fluffy wings.  
  
And then when the rocket grunt had grabbed it by one of those powerwhite whings, the poor thing had screamed in both pain and fear. But what chilled Vaan to the very core was the promise of death to a pokemon if they tried to be unruly.  
  
Bitting her lower lip, Vaan reached out and stroked the hair of one of the youngsters, wanting to draw in as much comfort as she was giving them. If Seth hadn't made it to shore, Vaan would never forgive herself for causing the pokemon to dive overboard in an attempt of evasion of those damn creepy grunts.  
  
"It'll be alright," Vaan began, her murmuring voice wove a spell over the children as they continued to draw some security at her attempts to keep them safe in this new and dangerous enviroment.  
  
She winced as a scream tore the air and one of the only other young adult trainer let out a string of curses in heavily accented japanese or chinese and stormed over to the near area of where Vaan and the youngsters were curled up. The other boy, Ash, came up too. "I tried." Was all Ash said, shoulders slumped as a shudder swept through him. "Those pokemon... it's like... they have no hearts, or souls." Ash looked up and stared at Vaan, then Shigeru. "What if they've done that to Pikachu?"  
  
"Your Pikachu," Shigeru sneered. "What about **my **Espeon!?"  
  
Vaan sighed, letting her head drop and turned her attention back to the children. Deep down, somehow, Vaan knew they'd most likely be alright.  
  
It was their own lives she was worried that were in real danger.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"My _god_." Seth stressed out the mutter as Mewtwo trailed behind her, the human disguse he had made his psychic powers give him was holding. But the Umbreon knew it was a fragile thing. Pikatwo clung to Mewtwo's shoulder, fur fluffed to the extent as he too started to feel what the Dark type was sensing when she entered this god damned maze of a city.  
  
"Can you move any slower!?" Seth hissed out. The bad feeling was growing steadily worse and she could swear a rank order, smelling like that of decaying fruit with a ton of what she had seen used for Bug pokemon food when they act necter (it stunk to the high heavens of something that wasn't a good thing to even try and guess at).  
  
'_This coming from the heavily injured pokemon_.' Mewtwo grumbled out as he drew his new cloak tighter 'round his body and picked up his pace. Seth only growled again. Eyes darting about in the deserted streets that looked forsaken almost.  
  
"I was not the... only one that fool Bill brought over." And with that, Seth shut up and wouldn't speak another thing as she continued to lead the two unlikely saviors, all the while the edgy aura that surrounded her never really went away.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ug, short. But hopefully good enough for now.  
Shinigami: Define: Good  
...  
Shinigami: _'Whistles innocently'_ Review please.  
... maybe I should make another Drakengard fic. And have you star as Caim.  
Shinigami: .... I see an over rated, angst, pain filled death in my future.  
Yes. You get ate by a Dragon! _'Mocks her muse'_  
Shinigami: ... I feel the love. Really.


End file.
